Soft tissue, such as tendons or ligaments, is typically displaced from its usual position in relation to the bone due to injury such as rupturing or tearing. Rotator cuffs, elbows, knees, ankles, and other joints are particularly prone to this type of injury. Injuries can be treated by attaching the soft tissue to the bone. Attaching soft tissue to bone may make use of suture anchors. Generally, a bone anchor with pre-loaded sutures is deployed into bone by inserting the anchor into an opening drilled into the bone. The pre-loaded sutures are used to attach the soft tissue to the bone by suture fixation techniques such as knot-tying, or by insertion of the suture into a knotless anchor for fixation.
Surgical anchor repairs suffer risk of biomechanical failure. Reported failures include suture cutting through bone tunnels, suture breakage, knot slippage, suture anchor pull out, and soft tissue failure at the suture-tendon junction. There is a need for a suture anchor device and method of use that will lower the risk of such biomechanical failures.